Not so bad, is it?
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Challenge at GrangerBlack100. Hermione hates the snow, but a certain dog will help her change her mind.


Title: Not so bad, is it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So leave me the fuck alone!

Written For: Jenwryn

Summary: Challenge at GrangerBlack100. Hermione hates the snow, but a certain dog will help her change her mind.

Ship: Sirius/Buckbeak…. Just kidding! Sirius/Hermione.

Words: 794

Rating: K+

Warnings: Snogging.

The glittery white snow clouded the windows of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Outside, the mountainous pile of fresh snow littered the streets of Grimmauld, completely obscuring the beautiful cobbled street. Tiny beaded flakes of snow twinkled around the air, then gracefully dropping on the ground. It would look beautiful to most people, especially that it was snowing on Christmas Eve, but Hermione hated it.

She hated everything about the snow. From it's sticky coldness to it's cotton-like texture. The coldness of the air, the slippery grounds, even the smell of snow irritated her beyond relief. Hermione didn't understand the significance of snow, why was everyone so excited? What was so demandingly enchanting about these flakey white flakes?

Her head leaned against the window as she watched the Weasleys and Harry having a snowball fight. The twins were covered in snow from head to toe, but somehow they were still grinning wickedly, not a shiver in sight. Ginny hid behind Bill, who was bravely jumping in front of on-coming snowballs for her. Ron and Harry battled as a team, each plummeting snowballs at everyone except each other. It looked delightful, but somehow, Hermione didn't seem to fit in that picture. She seemed content with where she was, leaning against the window sill and watching them play.

Being so wrapped up in watching their enchanting game, Hermione never noticed the front door open, she never sensed the rush of ice cold air hitting her face, nor did she notice a snow covered bear-like black dog morph into a startling handsome man, who seemed to have a very wet snowball covered tightly around his tattooed hand. Without so much a warning, the mushy cold ice ball hit her squarely on her hair, covering the curly brown mass with glittering snow flakes. Hermione watched astonished as Sirius Black grinned wickedly down at her, a look that clearly said _'catch me if you can'_.

Blood flushed her cheeks as she watched Sirius incredulously, wondering if he seriously pelted a snowball at her. Fury raged between her eyes as she saw Sirius winking at her and heading back out the door.

The exciting rush of revenge crept through her mind as she raced after him out the door, making sure to scoop a gush of soft untouched snow into her hand. Balling it together tightly, she looked for the big black dog, who was running in circles around the Weasleys, trying to catch snowballs in his mouth.

Hastily Hermione made her way towards to dog, who spotted her and challenged her head on, daring her to pelt the snowball at him. Narrowing her eyes at the dog Hermione flung the snowball at Sirius, who dodged it, and unceremoniously tackled her to the ground. Her back covered in ice cold snow, Hermione swallowed a grimace. The weight on top of her seemed to lessen as she felt Sirius transformed back into himself, grinning down at her again, he whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her cold skin "Not so bad is it?".

His fingers tweaked a bit of the snow in his hand and sprinkled them Hermione's lips, ignoring the way her eyes bulged in the process. And without warning, Sirius Black leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss. The snow melting evenly between their lips. Every single thought seemed to leave her, and all she could feel was Sirius' warm lips on her own, and nothing mattered but the feeling of his rough lips nibbling softly against hers.

Feeling the pressure of his lips leaving her own, Hermione looked up at the man who had her pinned to the snow covered ground. He merely smirked back lazily at her. _"Not so bad is it?" _he murmured softly against her ear.

Narrowing her eyes, she pushed Sirius off of her with strength she didn't know she had. "But it will be," Hermione answered with a wicked gleam in her eyes that matched his own. And then quite suddenly a barrel of snow showered Sirius Black, head to toe.

Her wand in her hand and a smirk poised crookedly on her lips. _"Not so bad is it?"_

Without giving Sirius the chance to realize what happened, Hermione bolted for the door, and in a few seconds Sirius followed her, his face gripped in sheer determination to make her pay.

__

Snow wasn't so bad after all.

****

A/N: This is written for Jenwryn. An early Christmas present from me! Hope you enjoy it! It was supposed to be a drabble, but I got carried away!


End file.
